Theatrical Event
The theatrical is the major challenge of week five, and also the point where the extended demo ends. On the first day of week 5 you are given a choice to participate in the theatrical in one of three ways: sets and props, costumes, or acting. If you choose acting, you can have much greater influence on the outcome of the play, especially if you choose a lead role. A successful play raising artist approval a great deal, and also gives boosts to the approval of most other factions. Succeeding at the theatrical relies on several different factors, some of them taking place before the play itself. There are four possible achievements tied to it. Dinner On Moonday afternoon, regardless of whether you're acting or on sets/costumes, you'll have a chance to speak up to encourage people to be more invested in the theatrical. There are four ways to succeed at this check (the "all of the above" option inspires people the most.) * Focus on the glory of individual success possible onstage: Requires 70 Charisma * Focus on the opportunity to build relationships: Requires 250 Likeability * Focus on the strategic victory: Requires 225 Quick Wits * Attempt to point out all of the above: Requires 425 Persuasion Sets and costumes Choosing either sets or costumes fills one time slot during the week, during which you can choose to listen to your peers (+5 to people), work hard (goes towards achievement), or balance the two (+ friendship with the two named delegates working with you). Right before the play you will meet Penelope and be given the option to cheer her up or encourage her. Doing well at this improves the play's chances, but there is a limit to how much you can affect things from behind the scenes. To make the most out of the theatrical, you need to choose a lead role. Acting Before the play itself, there will be two opportunities to influence its success. The first is the dinner speech above. Second, right before the play, you will encounter Hamin considering pulling a prank during the performance, and can persuade him not to do so (requires 425 persuasion). This can make the difference between a moderately successful play and a disastrous one. Lead role Jaslen will determine your role for you, based on your Cynical v Romantic personality trait. Cynical MCs are slotted to play the sarcastic, sharp-tongued Vienna (across from Zarad and Penelope), while romantic ones will be cast as naive, tender-hearted Serah (across from Clarmont and Gisette). Personal relationships have some influence on the success of the play, as they come across on stage. If you have not befriended or romanced Gisette, it's still possible to raise her respect meter through successful challenges, and especially a perfect acquittal at the trial in week four. At the beginning of the performance, you pass a series of skill checks against courage/poise, intelligence, eloquence and charisma. Later in the play there's an additional poise check. Skill checks mostly hover around roughly 60-65 points. After the skill checks you must perform a series of improvisations. For each mishap when the cast strays from the script, you're given five dialogue choices. There's exactly one correct choice for each of the four roles you can play. The hints for which choices are correct are given during the rehersal earlier in the week, when the characters' nature is described. The MC's success at playing a specific character is also tied to skill. Likable MCs excel with Serah, and persuasive ones with Vienna. Supporting role Playing a supporting role allows more influence on the theatrical's success than remaining backstage, but it still won't allow for a perfect success. The first role is the villainous Lady Matterley, and the second is the bumbling maid. The maid role, at least, requires low grace stat in order to bumble convincingly. Supporting roles get the same number of improvisations as the main roles, and also have a shot at the Hamin persuasion check. Category:Challenges